La Entidad
by Jenny Flint
Summary: ¿Y si Lavos no fuera quien creó los Portales? Tal vez fue otra entidad...". "Pero entonces, ¿quién es ésta Entidad?". El ataque de Lavos desde la perspectiva del Guardián.


**DISCLAIMER: **Turbo, Lue, y Nome son personajes de Soul Blazer (©Enix, 1992); Freedan, Will, Kara y Shadow son personajes de Illusion of Time/Illusion of Gaia (©Enix/Quintet, 1994); Gaia Oscura, Gaia de la Luz, el Guardián, Yomi, Ark y Naomi (aka Elle) son personajes de Terranigma (©Enix/Quintet, 1996); Melchor, Gaspar, Baltasar, Magus, Chrono, Glenn, Ayla, Zeal, Marle y Lucca son personajes de Chronno Trigger (©Squaresoft, 1995).

Sólo aquellos que hayan jugado los títulos antecitados entenderán el GIGANTESCO chiste privado en que se basa esto. O bien, pueden abocarse a una épica investigación en internet, lo mismo me da.

* * *

Lo siento en la médula de mis huesos. El ciclo está a punto de ser alterado. Es un presentimiento absurdo, infundado y sin precedentes, pero es real.

Por eones he protegido a Gaia de sí mismo, siendo el único testigo de esta guerra interminable. Pensé que ese era mi único deber, y jamás lo cuestioné. Ahora, sin embargo, me doy cuenta de lo obvio: existen peligros inimaginables allá afuera.

Antes sólo lo sospechaba. Después de todo, cuando Gaia Oscura regresó de su exilio voluntario, lo primero que hizo fue refugiarse junto al Sol del Mundo Interior, y jamás salió desde entonces. Ni siquiera a la superficie, mucho menos al espacio exterior.

Lo vigilo de reojo, y noto que su agitación es mayor a la mía.

Esta fuerza tan terrible… se acerca a una velocidad pasmosa. No debo olvidarme de respirar, debo tranquilizarme, debo estar listo para la batalla.

Soy el Guardián. Sea lo que sea, venga de donde venga, acabaré con toda amenaza.

Mis músculos se tensan. Saldré de este planeta y con un solo golpe…

—Ni lo pienses —me detiene Gaia Oscura—. Ni siquiera sobrevivirás afuera.

Pronto ya no hay necesidad de salir para enfrentarlo. El invasor desgarra la atmósfera.

Gaia de la Luz, sorprendido, alza la mirada, pero es muy tarde. El enemigo comienza a escarbar la tierra rápidamente. Gaia de la Luz endurece la corteza con sequías y fríos implacables, pero esa cosa sigue avanzando. Gaia de la Luz no se rinde. Pruega a expulsarlo con movimientos telúricos, y fracasa, una y otra vez. Aumenta la presión sepultando la entrada del túnel bajo el océano, pero no sirve de nada.

—Freedan… Will, Ark, ¡Shadow! —exclama Gaia Oscura, tirando de mi hombro para forzarme a verlo—. ¡Naomi, Kara, Willy, Turbo, Lue, Nome! ¡Libera sus almas ya!

Obedezco en el acto y recorro las torres con la mayor celeridad posible. Las almas reencarnan y vuelvo a donde dejé a Gaia Oscura… y ya no está.

En su lugar me encuentro con una bestia descomunal con un solo ojo de tres párpados, cubierta de espinas. La ataco con todas mis fuerzas, pero no alcanzo a rasguñarla. Termino atravesado en esas espinas pestilentes, de cara al suelo.

Aunque no puedo verlo, siento el Mundo Interior vibrar por la batalla entre Gaia Oscura y el intruso.

Momentos después, Gaia Oscura llega arrastrándose hasta mí, y remueve una a una las espinas. Gaia de la Luz le ayuda, y cuando recuperamos el aliento para intentar un último ataque desistimos.

El parásito ha consumido la Roca Gaia casi por completo, y regresa a la superficie para proclamar su victoria.

Gaia de la Luz cae de rodillas al suelo. Sin las Roca Gaia, con el parásito cubriendo el cielo de vapores infectos, la vida en la superficie está condenada. En todos sus intentos anteriores, Gaia Oscura no ha obtenido un resultado tan aplastante, salvo cuando liberó a Asmodeus. Tal vez sea por eso que ríe incontrolablemente.

El parásito se reproduce y muere. Sus retoños siguen absorbiendo la escasa vida que queda en este mundo.

Yomi se posa sobre del hombro de Gaia Oscura.

—Viejo, eso tiene tu nombre escrito por todos lados.

Miramos hacia donde Yomi apunta, y nos topamos con una gigantesca estructura negra flotando en el cielo. La Roca Gaia está en su sitio.

Un grupo de guerreros —las almas que Gaia Oscura me ordenó liberar— derrota al invasor.

Gaia Oscura por fin deja de rerír. Ninguno de nosotros está herido, aunque Gaia de la Luz luce algo cansado.

—Gracias por notarlo, Yomi.

—¿Qué… qué pasó aquí? —pregunta Gaia de la Luz, maravillado.

Yomi carraspeó.

—Bueno, esa cosa rompió la Caja de Pandora, y sus pedacitos quedaron repartidos por todo el mundo. Así fue como salí.

—Pero… la caja está ahí —señala Gaia de la Luz, y tiene razón.

Gaia Oscura bufa, fastidiado, y se retira a una de sus tantas cavernas.

Gaia de la Luz regresa a la superficie, a encauzar el desarrollo del mundo.

Yomi y yo nos quedamos para juntar todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

—La Caja se rompió. Sus pedazos se esparcieron por el mundo. Los movimientos de la corteza (provocados por Gaia de la Luz) descubrían unos y ocultaban otros a momentos. Los guerreros que derrotaron al invasor son las almas que liberé, las almas de los que alguna vez, de alguna manera, se han enfrentado a Gaia Oscura.

Yomi sonríe.

—Estimado Guardián, has estado tan ocupado que te has perdido de un detalle esencial: el tiempo es relativo. Para nosotros fue cuestión de días, para los habitantes de este mundo pasaron millones de años. Gaia Oscura lo recordó a tiempo, por eso reunió a todos aquellos cuya fuerza conocía bien.

"Lo que el viejo no calculó es que reencarnaron en épocas distintas. Eso arruinó su magnífico plan, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Pero tampoco notó la ruptura de la Caja, y ninguno de nosotros habría imaginado que, al amalgamar Azul Cristal con trozos de Roca Gaia, el poder de la caja se reactivaría en el trozo más cercano. Es decir, con un mineral como ése, puedes entrar en la caja aunque sólo poseas una astilla.

"El tiempo es relativo, pero dentro de la Caja, es inexistente.

"Si la caja se extiende por todo el mundo, es como si éste hubiera entrado en ella, ¿no? Pero no está todo adentro al mismo tiempo, si puedes seguirme.

"La tragedia que protagonizaron fue real, mientras la recuerden así. Sin embargo, ya que nos enfrentamos a una convergencia de paradojas sumamente improbable, no queda evidencia ninguna de ella.

—¿Paradojas?

—Sí, ocasionadas por las almas que liberaste. Usaron hábilmente los fragmentos de la caja para viajar en el tiempo (idea de Lucca… es decir, de Willy), y pudieron reunirse contra toda lógica, bajo la dirección de Turbo, Lue y Nome, que no estaban en la batalla.

—Perdón, pero de veras no entiendo nada.

—No te explico esto para que lo entiendas, sino para que se lo cuentes a Shadow (o Janus, o Magus, o como se llame ahora) cuando vuelva aquí. Lleva varios años preguntándose quién fue "La Entidad" que hizo todo esto posible.

-.-.-.-

Encierro a Shadow una vez más, tras cumplir la tarea que Yomi me encomendó unos días atrás.

—Así que fue el Azar.

Escucho sus palabras y cierro la puerta de la Torre. Comienzo a comprender porqué Gaia lo estima tanto.

* * *

Muchos personajes mencionados en el disclaimer y pocos en la historia, ¿eh? Para su deleite, les presento la _**Lista de equivalencias de Flint agrupados por juego. **_El mayor friki-chiste privado en la historia:

Shadow - Magus  
Freedan - Frog  
Kara - Marle  
Will - Crono

Turbo - Melchor  
Lue - Gaspar  
Nome - Baltasar

Ark - Ayla  
Naomi - Zeal  
Willy - Lucca

_C'est tout. _Ya-ha!


End file.
